A New View
by Love and secrets
Summary: Have you ever wondered what happened between when Hiccup introduced Snotlout to his dragon, and the next scene where the rest of the tribe are at Dragon Island? Well, this is my take on what happened, from different perspectives. Rated T for the same reason as a bunch of other paranoid authors, the fact that they are paranoid! Anyway, enjoy and review!
1. Chapter 1

2/10/13

_Disclaimer: I don't own How to Train Your Dragon, or DreamWorks Dragons: Riders of Berk. I am writing and posting this purely for my own entertainment, and am receiving no monetary gain from this in any way shape or form._

**Snotlout's POV**

"I love this plan." I really had no idea what was going on, and since this was an idea made by Hiccup the Useless, it couldn't have been that great. There was a reason his inventions never work! It's in his name for Odin's sake! He's the village hiccup! However, Astrid seemed like she liked this plan (she was the one who told us to meet down in the training arena in the first place), and there was no way I was going to look like a wimp in front of the hottest girl on the island. I just wish I knew why we were in the Kill Ring, waiting for the island screw-up to show us something.

I didn't even see the point of this. I mean, our parents were on their way to the _Dragons' Nest. _They would go there, thanks to that Night Fury that for some reason that no one could understand, showed up in the ring and started fighting the Monstrous Nightmare. They would destroy the thing, and the dragons would be forced to move, finally leaving us alone. End of story, right?

"You're crazy," Ruffnut said right in Hiccup's face after she pushed me away from him. She then leaned in closer and whispered something that sounded like, "I like that." Hah, she would like that. I mean, look at her and her brother! They knock their heads into rocks, among other things, just so they could knock themselves out.

Astrid pulled her away smiled at Hiccup, and asked the question that I was just asking myself a few minutes ago. "So, what is the plan?"

Hiccup didn't answer straight away, but soon said, "You'll see," after looking back at us and smiled a stupid grin, like he couldn't believe we were _actually_ going to help him with whatever it was that he was planning on making us do. Not like I could blame him, I wasn't really sure why I agreed to this when I don't really know what's going on. All I know is there will most definitely be violence and fighting involved (definitely something to look forward too), and that Astrid seemed totally on board with this (even though it turns out that she didn't know much more than we knew about the plan). If I went along with this, then maybe she will finally agree to go on a date with me!

My attention was drawn away from Astrid-centered thoughts at the sound of one of the cage doors opening. The very cage doors that kept vicious, blood-thirsty, merciless dragons from attacking us! What the heck was he doing? The dragons would eat us and take turns using Hiccup as a toothpick!

"Uh, Hiccup? W-what are you doing?" Fishlegs asked nervously. Out of all of us, he looked the most ready to have an accident in his pants. I would have snorted and made fun of him if I hadn't been so terrified myself. Fishlegs, despite his size, had always been the weakest fighter. Well, if you don't count Hiccup, that is. He would always spend all of his time holed up in the corner reading some useless book instead of training with the rest of us (again, excluding Hiccup).

Hiccup turned around, pausing for a moment. "I'm going to show all of you what dragons are really like," he stated, with a set look on his face. "They aren't just the horrible monsters we were all raised to believe that they are."

"Uh huh, yeah, right. Then why do they always burn our houses and steal our sheep, chickens, and perfectly tip-able yaks?" Tuffnut demanded, looking at Hiccup as if he were stupid. For one of the few times in my life, I actually agreed with the bone-head.

Of course, though, he had a response, "Because they are taking it to feed a sort of Dragon Queen," his expression suddenly got more serious than I think anyone had ever seen on the walking twig's face. "This dragon controls all the other dragons. They have to feed it, or they will be eaten themselves. This thing is so big, I would be willing to bet it could eat at least ten Gronckles, at the same time, whole."

Everyone was silent for a minute before Fishlegs decided to speak up, "Uh, there's d-definitely no way something that big can really be at the Dragons' Nest, controlling all the dragons, forcing them to raid us to steal food for it," Fishlegs replied, a very noticeable quiver in his voice.

To everyone's surprise, it wasn't Hiccup who spoke up next, but Astrid. "It's true," we all turned to look at her in shock. She had actually seen this thing? When? "It isn't like anything I've ever seen before. It has to be at least fifteen times the size of the Great Hall, and ten times more horrible than all the dragons we know of, _combined_," she said grimly, giving each of us a stern look, daring anyone to disagree with her.

The color drained out of all of our faces. "H-how d-do you guys know this?" Fishlegs whimpered. His expression was one of pure terror, and probably mirrored the rest of us. Except me of course, I was brave enough to be able to hide my non-existent fear.

Hiccup had turned around to try and work on the door again, but he turned back to answer the question and sighed, "This may take a while."

* * *

**Hey eveyone! Love and Secrets here! Alright, so here's the deal. This is my first ever fanfiction for ****_any_**** fandom, so please be nice. Reviews are obviously welcome, but please no flames. They're just rude.**

**This was just something I thought of. What happened between the scene with Hiccup introducing Snotlout to his dragon, and the next scene, where everyone else is on Dragon Island? I've yet to find any, so if you know of one, feel free to tell me about it! Obviously I haven't gotten to the picking-their-own-dragon part yet, but I plan on getting to it soon! I'm also probably going to be doing other perspectives, especially when I get to the part where the other teens get their dragons, so let me know who you want to hear from next, if you please. :)**

**I really should go now, its almost 3 in the morning where I am. Ugh.**

**Peace, love and happiness to you all!**

**-Love & Secrets**


	2. Chapter 2

2/11/13

_Disclaimer: I don't own How to Train Your Dragon, or DreamWorks Dragons: Riders of Berk. I am writing and posting this purely for my own entertainment, and am receiving no monetary gain from this in any way shape or form._

**Fishlegs' POV**

"This may take a while."

When I agreed to help Astrid with something, I had no idea what I was getting into; not one single clue. I don't think any of us did. Granted, I don't think that Rufffnut or Tuffnut would be totally _not_ confused if someone explained what was going on to them, but still. She just told us to meet her down in the arena or else. I shivered at that, an angry Astrid was something I have seen before, and I can tell you with complete certainty, that it is something I wish to never come within a fifty-foot radius of.

"Well then, start talking before I get bored and leave," said Tuffnut.

Hiccup rolled his eyes at that. "Alright then, you guys all know how I suddenly got really good during Dragon Training, right?" We all nodded at that. No one, and I really mean _no one_, had seen it coming. For the first few days, Hiccup had been even worse than I was at Dragon Training. To be honest, and I'm not exactly proud of this, but I had been almost grateful that Hiccup was a worse fighter than I was. Everyone pushed him around, especially Snotlout and the twins (but mostly Snotlout), and he took attention away from the fact that I wasn't a very good fighter either. That isn't to say that I resented Hiccup when he started getting good at Dragon Training, or even that people started to pick on me when he wasn't the worst Viking the village had ever seen in the history of Vikings anymore. I'm not that kind of person. But even so, with him screwing up all the time, it distracted people from the fact that I'm just not an amazing warrior.

I also think that, for all that the village has put him through, he has been surprisingly strong. Obviously not in the physical sense of the word, but in the mental and emotional part, especially since, as the chief's only son, he was constantly under pressure from his dad to be the best warrior that Berk had ever seen, and ever will see. I probably would have cracked years ago. Hiccup just covers it up with dry sarcasm and, to the entire village's chagrin, constant attempts to make better dragon-killing contraptions.

I was broken out of my thoughts when Hiccup started talking again. "Well, there was a reason I got to be that way." Oh. My. Thor. Was he about to give away all his secrets to killing dragons? The gods know I could use any help I could get. "I got that way by actually _training _a dragon and becoming friends with him, learning from him. I learned things that take back what we've been thinking about dragons for three hundred years."

We all stared at him. Then Snotlout burst out laughing, "What? Oh ho, that is rich! Scrawny little Hiccup the Useless actually getting near a dragon long enough to actually convince it to _not_ bite your head off, let alone _train it?_ Yeah right, if you're going to lie to us, don't make it a lie that even they can see through," he said, jabbing a finger in the direction of the twins, still laughing.

Tuffnut smirked, "yeah, at least make it a lie that- HEY!" he yelled at Snotlout, looking ready to punch him in the face, just then realizing that he had just been insulted. For once, I actually agreed with Snotlout.

"Uh, Hiccup? I know you want us to help us with whatever it is you had Astrid call us down here for, but even I have to admit that that is pretty far-fetched." I could still hear my voice shaking a little from before.

He just stopped, crossed his arms, looked at each one of us, and said, "Then why did the _Night Fury_, who is supposedly the deadliest, most vicious, most _elusive_ dragon we know of, actually _show up_ at the ring when the Monstrous Nightmare was attacking me, and start fighting it?" Before any of us had a chance to continue, he did, "And, most importantly, if dragons _always_ go for the kill, then why didn't he burn my dad to a crisp when he clearly had the perfect opportunity to?" Snotlout stopped laughing. We were all stunned into silence. What was there that we could possibly say? I know I couldn't think of a response to that, and if I couldn't there was a pretty good chance that the others couldn't either. The dragon that no one had ever, _ever_, seen before, most likely wouldn't show up and fight some random dragon, surrounded by armed Vikings no less, without good reason. Not to mention, the Night Fury is a member of the Strike class of dragons, (along with such others, suh as the Skrill) and one characteristic of that particular class of dragons is extreme intelligence. It should have known better than to blast in and start fighting. The only one who didn't look stunned at this was Astrid, who I would be willing to bet a pretty hefty sum already knew most of what Hiccup was about to tell us.

It was, surprisingly enough, Ruffnut who broke the stunned silence that Hiccup had put us in. "Alright, you got us, why did that dragon barge in and randomly attack the dragon you were supposed to be killing?" Hiccup winced when she said that last part, but responded, "He was trying to protect me." Again, none of us knew what to say, so we just stood there, and waited for him to continue.

"Remember the raid we had when I claimed to have shot down a Night Fury and you all laughed at me?" We all nodded. "Well, for your information, I had actually done something right for once, and shot him clear out of the sky. Of course though, none of you would believe that I, the village screw-up, could actually do _anything_ that had to do with the dragons right, so I had to go search all over the island myself. I found him somewhere near Raven's Point, like where I said he fell, tied up with the bola I fired." I couldn't believe this, Hiccup shot a dragon down? And he didn't tell anybody? I remember Gobber telling us, _"A downed dragon, is a dead dragon."_ If he had let it get out that he shot down _any_ dragon, let alone a Night Fury, his life would have gotten infinitely greater, why in the world would he not tell anybody?

He looked down, "I could have killed him right then and there. I had a knife, and he was completely at my mercy, couldn't move, couldn't fly, couldn't do anything."

"Then why didn't you kill it? Do you know how much that could have boosted your reputation?" I asked, incredulous.

Hiccup looked me straight in the eye before answering, "I was about to. I had my knife held up high, poised to stab him straight in the heart. But I couldn't do it. I just wouldn't do it."

"Wouldn't?" I whispered, as Astrid smirked.

Hiccup half smiled back at her, "Yeah, wouldn't. I wouldn't kill someone when he looked as afraid of the situation as I was. I refused to kill a kindred spirit. So, I freed him instead. All he did after was pin me to the ground, let out a very loud roar in my face, then awkwardly flew off." At this point, I was nearly ready to pass out. No one had ever in the entire history of Vikings had ever heard or seen anything like it. A Viking letting a captured dragon go, and that very same dragon not tearing said person to shreds? It was all just too unreal.

Again, I was brought back to reality by Hiccup telling more of his story to us, "I later found him in a deep cove, trapped there. Apparently, he wasn't able to fly on his own anymore, since my invention actually tore one of his tail fins off. He couldn't leave the cove, so I started studying him, trying to learn all I possibly could." Ah, research, now that was something I could appreciate. "I observed him, and once I showed him that I wasn't a threat, he actually let me get close enough to give him a fish." He chuckled, shaking his head as he remembered the events he was telling us about. "It was then that I made my first big discovery about Night Furies: they have retractable teeth." OK, by now, I had absolutely no idea what was going to come out of Hiccup's mouth next, but I certainly wasn't expecting that. Hiccup kept smiling, "It was because I got my first close up of him when his teeth weren't showing, that I decided to name him Toothless. That was also the first night that he let me touch him." I don't think I could take much more of this.

"From that point on, I would come back every afternoon to go see him, to learn more about him, and eventually build a strong friendship with him." So _that's_ where he'd been disappearing off to every afternoon. "I eventually made him a new tail fin that was attached to a saddle that I could ride on. It took a few tries, but I eventually managed to make a working one, and now, if we want to, we can fly together whenever we feel like it. Or, at least, we were able to." He looked down, miserable. That is it! I just couldn't take it anymore! So, I finally passed out.

* * *

**Well, there you go everybody! Chapter 2 of my very first fanfiction ever. I have to say, I was surprised by the amount of people actually read this. I forget how many of you exactly, but it was more than I expected! So thank you for that! Although, only 3 of you reviewed. I love you 3 that did, and by no means hate those of you that didn't, but could we try to raise that number at least a little? Please? With a big cherry and poptart on top? OK, now I just sounde desperate, but review all the same if you please! :)**

**I'll try to have the next chapter up soon, but until then,**

**Peace, love and borderline insanity to you all!**

**- Love & Sercrets**


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I don't own How to Train Your  
Dragon, or DreamWorks Dragons: Riders of Berk. I am writing and posting this  
purely for my own entertainment, and am receiving no monetary gain from this in  
any way shape or form._

2/14/13

**Ruffnut's POV**

"I'll get him up," I said with a smirk on my face after Fishlegs passed out. I walked over to the edge of the ring, picked up a bucket of water that I guessed had been left there from some of our training sessions. Once I had the bucket, I walked back over to the rest of the group. Everyone had gathered around Fishlegs. I was about to pour the water on his head when my twin brother decided to be an idiot.

"Hey! Why do you get to splash him? I want to do it!" Tuffnut yelled.

"If you wanted to do it so bad, then why didn't you get the bucket?" I retorted.

"'Cause I didn't know I wanted to until you picked it up. Now give it to me!" With that, he grabbed the bucket and we started tugging it between us.

"No way Troll Butt! This is my bucket, get your own!"

"No, _you_ get _your_ own, Sheep Head!"

"Fish Breath!"

"Mud Face!" We eventually tossed the bucket and started fist fighting, as per usual. We got into our usual routine for whenever this happens, which is, like, every other day at the least. He hits me, I hit him. I kick him, he kicks me. We roll on the ground, knock each other's heads around, well, you get the picture.

Just as I was about to punch Tuffnut in the face again, a shrill, _loud_ whistle cut me off. I looked over and saw that Astrid had her arms crossed and was glaring at us, dripping wet.

"Uh, whoops," I said, not entirely sorry, even if Astrid is the last person I would want to get angry right now.

"Uh, yeah, sorry," my brother said after me. He didn't sound very sorry either.

"Whatever. Just be glad that I don't feel like slugging anyone right now," with that and a huff, she turned back to face Hiccup. This must be serious if Astrid didn't want to punch us for dousing her with water. The last time we did that, well, I can't remember much of what happened, but I know there was pain involved. Granted, we were dumb enough to do it _on purpose_ that time, but still.

I got up, yanking Tuffnut up with me, and turned in time to see Hiccup roll his eyes. Huh, that was new. People were usually much more visibly aggravated whenever we got into a fistfight. I guess people were just getting used to it. Oh well, just another excuse to go cause some mayhem in the village when everybody gets back from the Dragon's Nest. Man, is it fun to make people angry.

Hiccup was about to start talking again when we heard a noise coming from the ground. "Ugh. What happened?" asked Fishlegs after regaining consciousness.

"Hiccup was telling us about how he actually shot down a Night Fury and became buddies with it, and that is why he was suddenly taking out all those dragons during training," replied Snotlout. He never was one to be subtle, not that many Vikings were.

Fishlegs got really pale at that. "Oh yeah," he said weakly, looking ready to pass out again.

"Hey! Don't you pass out again, do you hear me? We don't have another water bucket!" I told him. He nodded quickly and managed to get up.

"So now that that's all settled out, please continue, Hiccup," Astrid said, gesturing to Hiccup and giving the rest of us a warning look.

He smiled. "Alright, in the interest of time, I suppose I should just skip to yesterday afternoon, just after the Elder chose me to fight the Monstrous Nightmare," he quickly glanced over at Astrid, as if he was sorry about taking her spot at the top of the class. "Obviously, considering all that I just told you guys, you should know that there was no way in Hel that I could go through with it. So, I decided to leave. Fly away with Toothless and just forget everything." This actually surprised me a little. Hiccup was planning to . . . run away? Where the heck would he go? It's not as if the other islands anywhere remotely close to Berk were any friendlier towards dragons than we are. He must have seen the looks on our faces, because next he said, "I didn't have a clue as to where I was going. I just knew I had to get away from here so Toothless could be safe, and I wouldn't be forced to do something there was no way possible that I could bring myself to do.

"I had all the stuff I needed, food, my riding harness, and I was going to go to where I had Toothless hidden. I would have gotten away without anyone being the wiser, but _someone_ had decided to follow me." He gave a pointed look in Astrid's direction. I smirked to myself; she had always been a poor loser, especially if it was to someone like Hiccup. "Anyway, I was just about to get Toothless, when I heard something. Turns out, Astrid here was sitting on the rock I just so happened to be standing next to, sharpening her axe," he grimaced before he spoke next. "She followed me to see where I disappeared off to almost every day, to see how the heck I was getting good enough at Dragon Training for the Elder to decide that _I_ of all people should win the ''honor'' of being able to kill their first dragon in front of the entire village."

It was then that Astrid decided to pipe up, "You could say that I wasn't exactly being the best sport about all that had happened." Hiccup raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything, and Astrid was unfazed by this. "He kept trying to distract me, get me to go back to the village. I was angry at him, so I started to rough him up." I winced. _No one_ in their right mind wants to get on Astrid's bad side, not even me. There was a reason she was the best one in Dragon Training before Hiccup started showing her up. "I guess that is what finally set him off, 'cause after I dropped my ax handle on him, there was suddenly a black dragon charging towards me. I tried to get Hiccup to run, but instead, he knocked me down, managed to toss my ax away from me, and actually stopped Toothless from attacking me." My mouth nearly dropped in shock. _Hiccup_ had actually had the guts to try and get _Astrid's_ weapon away from her, and _succeeded?_ Sheesh, either he has a death wish, or that big scaly monster meant more to him than we thought.

"I tried to run back to the village to tell everyone after he had uh, introduced us, I guess. I was running through the forest when suddenly, I was in the air, and then I was hanging from the top of a _very_ tall tree. I looked up, and there he was, actually riding on top of the most deadly dragon in the Book of Dragons." She stopped for a moment, like she was collecting her thoughts, and then started again, "It was either trust them both enough to get me down, or fall to my death from about fifty feet in the air. I chose the former," she said, looking at us.

She saw our confused faces, and rolled her eyes. "It means I got on the dragon's back," she explained exasperatedly. We all (except Hiccup and Fishlegs) nodded our heads in understanding, Snotlout obviously just trying to kiss up to her.

"When we first took off, it was absolutely, utterly insane. Toothless was doing all these flips, spins, he was splashing us in the ocean, and was constantly reminding me of the fact that we don't know of any other species of dragon that is faster than the Night Fury. Then suddenly, the ride got so much smoother. It was beautiful. It was sunset, and it was absolutely _amazing_. We were _flying_, for Odin's sake. Something that we only dream about, was actually happening to me," she paused, getting a sort of glassy look in her eyes as she remembered the flight. Huh, the way she was describing it, it sounded almost romantic. Her eyes suddenly darkened. "We were about to go back, after I reminded Hiccup about his final exam.

"Suddenly, Toothless must have been called back to the Nest or something, because he started veering off in a different direction with a bunch of other dragons that had just come back to from a raid on another island, and were bringing in their kill. Hiccup couldn't get Toothless to change direction, so we just held on and prayed for the best."

At this point, Hiccup decided to start speaking again, "When we finally arrived at the Nest, all the dragons were dropping whatever they were carrying down a giant hole. I will tell you, before I knew what exactly was down there, I was very frustrated to know that this was where all the food they stole ended up." His expression got about twice as serious as it had been before. All this seriousness was starting to scare me. "That was when it happened. A sleepy Gronckle buzzed its way in and dropped just one small fish down into the pit. Apparently, that wasn't enough to satisfy. There was suddenly a huge growl that shook the entire mountain. Then, the head of most colossal, most horrible, most terrifying dragon popped up, and closed its jaws around the dragon." He looked right at us again, as if making sure that we all understood the severity of the situation. "This thing was big enough to make a Monstrous Nightmare seem three times smaller than a baby Terrible Terror in comparison! It must have smelled us, heard us, or something, because we barely managed to escape when it had decided that we were going to be its next meal." He shivered at the mere thought of the horrible beast. It didn't seem like he was going to continue, so Tuffnut decided to ask the question that was on everyone's mind.

"Uh, Hiccup? Now that you've explained all this, can you explain one more thing please?" Hiccup turned to face him and raised an eyebrow. "Alright, my question is, WHY THE HECK ARE WE HERE?!"

At this, Hiccup became the most determined I think any of us had ever seen him. "It's because you guys are going with me after my dad and the village. We're going to stop that monster from slaughtering everyone we know." To answer the next unspoken question, he said, "And we'll be getting there on dragons."

* * *

**Well, there you go! Chapter 3 is up and loaded! Enjoy, this was my longest yet. I'm also sorry if any of the characters seem OOC to you. I honestly think that this defintely isn't some of my better work. I think the twins are the hardest characters to write from, not to mention it's almost 2 am where I am. On the bright side though, I get t be the first to wish all of you who celebrate Valentines Day a very happy one! So, happy Valentines to you all, even those of you who don't celebrate it. :)**

**-Love & Secrets**


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I don't own How to Train Your  
Dragon, or DreamWorks Dragons: Riders of Berk. I am writing and posting this  
purely for my own entertainment, and am receiving no monetary gain from this in  
any way shape or form._

2/21/13

**Astrid's POV**

"And we'll be getting there on dragons."

My eyebrows raised in surprise when I heard him say that. Of course, I had had my suspicions that this was Hiccup's plan when he asked me to bring everyone to the training arena, and then he started to try and open the cage doors, but it was another thing entirely to hear him say it out loud. Did he really mean it, us riding dragons? Oh man, if this was anyone else but Hiccup, I would probably think that they needed to be tied to a ship and sent away since they've lost their mind.

"Are you _nuts?_" yelled Snotlout, "You expect us to believe that we're going to willingly get on the backs of giant scaly _dragons?_" I hated to agree with Snotlout, even the slightest bit, on anything, but even though I accepted all Hiccup had told us about Toothless and dragons in general, how did he know that we'd be able to train the ones here?

I decided to ask him, "Uh Hiccup? How do you know that we'll be able to pull this off? You're the one who trained Toothless, not us," I said, gesturing to the rest of the teens and myself.

Hiccup looked at each of us in turn, examining us. "I know it sounds insane. I know it sounds impossible, but I really believe that anyone can learn how to cooperate and form a friendship with a dragon. But don't worry, I'll be showing you how to make it so the dragons don't attack you on sight." I looked over at the others while Hiccup was speaking. Not everyone looked convinced."

"Wait, hold on just a minute," said Tuffnut, holding up his hand, "so what you're saying is, we're going to basically break _every_ rule about dragons that we know and go against what everyone has been constantly drilling into our heads since birth?" Hiccup looked uncomfortable at this, but nodded anyways. Then, a huge mischievous, excited grin broke out on both of the twins' faces.

"That is AWESOME!" they both yelled.

"Oh oh oh! I call the Zippleback!" Tuffnut exclaimed. Huh, well that went over easier than I expected. I guess all you have to do to convince Ruffnut and Tuffnut to do something is tell them that it's against the rules. I really shouldn't have been as surprised as I was.

"Oh no, no way is the Zippleback yours! I want it!" Ruffnut snarled right in her brother's face. Ugh, here we go again.

"No, it's mine!" With this, Tuffnut pushed Ruffnut.

"Mine!" Ruffnut pushed him back.

"GUYS! Hold up! The Hideous Zippleback has two heads, it needs two riders! You both can ride him," exclaimed Hiccup, thankfully preventing another sibling brawl.

They both seemed to calm down enough at this to stop trying to beat the snot out of each other. They were still glaring at each other though. "Just stay there a minute while I get these dragons out of their cages," Hiccup said, turning back away from us and started opening the cage for the Deadly Nadder. I looked over at Fishlegs, the twins, and Snotlout. They all tensed when Hiccup started doing this, even I did, but no one said anything else. "Oh, I guess since I let the twins choose their dragon, does anyone else have any requests as far as what dragon they want to ride?" No one said anything, but Fishlegs raised his hand, with a scared look on his face. "And no, you can't ask to not ride a dragon. I'm going to need all of you for this," he said, with that set look on his face I had only ever seen after I asked if he was crazy for wanting to protect Toothless by not telling anyone about the Nest. Fishlegs put his hand down.

We all watched in awe as the beast burst out and started growling at the closest Viking, which just happened to be Hiccup. He didn't let it faze him. He made sure to stay out of its blind spot, and slowly reached out his hand and turned his head away from the nadder. It sniffed his hand, but didn't chomp it off like was to be expected of a dragon. It must not have sensed any aggression coming from Hiccup or something, because it actually starting _purring_, of all things. At least, it sounded like purring. Hiccup then guided it over to one side of the ring, then went to open another cage.

As I watched him do this, I couldn't believe that this was the same Hiccup that had nearly destroyed the village at least twice in the month before Dragon Training started. He wasn't the scrawny, weak, useless Viking we all saw him to be. He was doing something that no one had ever had the guts to even think about thinking about attempting. He was training dragons, and he was actually _good at it_. Hiccup, who wasn't good at anything, except for maybe forging and messing up, was teaching us, the fiercest Vikings of our generation, something that would help save everyone we know and love from the worst threat any Viking had ever faced before. This was not the same guy we used to know. He was confident, brave, and, dare I say it, leader-like.

After Hiccup had gone to unlatch another cage, I continued looking at the Deadly Nadder. Now that I knew what was going on, I saw it in a whole new light. I had to admire how agile they were; they aren't known to be the lightest and quickest on their feet for nothing. They are also very powerful, with the hottest fire of any dragon we know of. Hey, Fishlegs isn't the only one who can retain information from books. I _did_ read the Book of Dragons, if not so much for learning, then to help strategize tactics against them. I was able to retain some of what I read.

As I was looking at it, my eyes somehow locked with hers (I decided that this dragon was female, don't ask me why, I just felt that she was), and I don't know what happened, but I felt something. I couldn't look away, and it didn't seem like she wanted to very much either. It was amazing, I felt like was, I don't know, _connected_ to her or something. Was this what Hiccup felt like with Toothless? No wonder he didn't want me to tell anyone after we got back the night before. I doubt this was as strong as the bond between them, but it was enough to understand more about Hiccup than ever before.

By the time that I managed to break my gaze, I was extremely surprised to see that Hiccup had already managed to get both the Gronckle and the Hideous Zippleback out of their cages, and next to the Nadder. Wow, was I that concentrated on the dragon? Nothing has ever captured my attention like that before. I turned to see that Ruff and Tuff were staring at their dragon in a similar way that I was just a minute before. Their faces were what I thought mine must have looked like too; their mouths were open, their eyes transfixed on nothing but the Zippleback, and wonder and excitement were written on every inch of their expressions. I even thought I caught Fishlegs sneaking small glances at the Gronckle. I turned further to see that Hiccup was just about to open the last cage, the one to the Monstrous Nightmare.

"Hiccup!" I yelled. He turned around and looked questioningly at me.

"Yeah Astrid, what do you need?"

"I was wondering, well, I was wondering if I could ride the Deadly Nadder," I asked tentatively. What was with me today? First I stare at a dragon long enough for her to distract me from everything else that's going on, and now I hesitate when asking a question. Sheesh, this must pending battle must be affecting me more than I thought.

"Uh, sure Astrid, yeah you can fly with the Nadder. Any particular reason?" he asked, surprise in his eyes.

"I'm not sure, but I just feel like I'm supposed to ride her into this battle." I told him, glancing back in the direction of the already freed dragons. Hiccup looked a little confused when I said "her," but then looked right into my face, and smiled. He gave me a look that somehow told me he understood what had happened. I sighed, relieved that I would get to fly on her.

"Alright, while we're on that topic, Fishlegs and Snolout, are you sure you don't have any preferences? Or do you want me to assign your dragons?" he asked, looking at them. They seemed to be still stunned by the situation, and couldn't get any words out, so Hiccup took that as a sign to choose for them. I took the time to let the moment sink in. It isn't every day you see either of them speechless, Fishlegs not spouting random information on dragons, and Snotlout just keeping his big mouth shut for once.

He studied them both carefully. He must have made his decision then, because he turned to Fishlegs, "Fishlegs, I think you would be best suited for the Gronckle. They're more docile than other dragons, and definitely not as hot-tempered as the Monstrous Nightmare."

It was hard to imagine any dragon being remotely docile, but Fishlegs must have agreed with him about this choice, because he nodded his head vigorously and thanked Hiccup, "Uh yeah, that makes sense, I was actually hoping you would give me the Gronckle, I think the Monstrous Nightmare would just be too much for me to handle.

Hiccup then turned to Snotlout with a small smirk on his face. "You do know what that means Snotlout, don't you? That means that the dragon you get to ride is the Monstrous Nightmare."

* * *

**Hey there everyone! Wow! I am so surprised at how many of you have read this story so far. Over 300 of you have at least given this humble author's first fanfiction a shot, and I think there are somewhere around twice as many views to this story. As I am new to publishing stories on this sight, my best guess for that difference in numbers is that a good number of you clicked on this at least twice, so thank you a million times or that! :D**

**Also, I want to give a huge shout out to Kyra Tuiama. She was the one who told me how to upload stories here, and I thank her a million times for that! Make sure to check out her 2 fanfictions for the How to Train Your Dragon archive. They are absolutely incredible and I can't wait to read more from her. Thanks again Kyra! I owe you one! :)**

**So read, favorite, alert, and, most importantly, review (you can also PM me if you like)!**

**-Love & Secrets**

**P.S. If you haven't already figured it out, my updating schedule is pretty irregular, sorry! It could be two days, or it could be two weeks before I update. I'm not a very consistent person. :P**

**P.P.S. Also, you guys don't have to answer this if you don't want to, but I've been kind of wondering how many of each gender has read this. I'm just curious, because, while I know that there are hundreds of guys on this website, I feel like the majority of the the authors I read are girls. So, if you please, in your review, tell me if you are a boy or a girl. I swear on my life I'm not asking you to reveal any more than that, but again, you don't have to answer. I'm just a curious person. *shrugs***

**Until next time, my faithful readers!**


	5. Chapter 5

2/28/13

_Disclaimer: I don't own How to Train Your  
Dragon, or DreamWorks Dragons: Riders of Berk. I am writing and posting this  
purely for my own entertainment, and am receiving no monetary gain from this in  
any way shape or form._

**Snotlout's POV**

"The dragon you get to ride is the Monstrous Nightmare."

Oh. My. Odin.

_He did not just say what I think he said,_ I thought to myself. I stared at the half-squirt. Oh, I did _not_ like the look on his face. Even after he got the Deadly Nadder, Hideous Zippleback, and Gronckle to listen to him well enough to not attack as soon as they were let out of their cages, there was no way he could train the most deadly dragon we have in the arena. He already tried that once and look how that turned out. Or, at least, I _think_ that was what he was trying to do when he was supposed to be killing the thing. Based on today, I can't think of another reason why he openly rejected being a Viking in front of the entire village.

"Uh, uh, uh, are you sure-"

I was cut off by the one of twins; I don't really know which one. They're hard to tell apart. "What is it Snotlout, are you _scared?"_

"Yeah Snotlout, don't tell us you're afraid of getting on the big, bad dragon's back," the other one snickered. Oh, they are so dead. They don't do the taunting and mocking around here, that's my job!

"No!" I yelled back at them, "I just, well, I- Hiccup, just open the cage already! Let's get this show on the road." Hiccup just smiled back and went to open the cage door. I turned to glare at the identical idiots, "I'll deal with you two later." They just smirked and looked away. I continued glaring at them until I heard the door that was to the holding cell to the dragon that was supposed to be ridden by me, open.

What I saw will remain in my brain forever, no matter how hard I try to make sure nothing gets in my brain. Hiccup was holding his hand out, mere inches from the Monstrous Nightmare's big snout, leading it out. I thought he was going to lead it to where the other dragons were, but to my horror, he started leading the thing towards us. More specifically, he started leading the thing towards _me_.

I looked around nervously. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a broken spear head that had been left behind from when Hiccup's Night Fury attacked near my foot. I grabbed it up desperately and got into a crouching position, ready to defend myself from what would most likely happen in the next few minutes. I felt someone hit my arm, and looked up to see Astrid glancing down at me, with a disapproving look on her face. "Uh uh," she said, not liking that I picked up the broken weapon. Reluctantly, I dropped it. If Astrid isn't afraid, then I certainly can't be. It looks bad if a girl, especially one as good looking as Astrid, looks braver than you are when you're supposed to be the toughest teen on the island.

Hiccup was right in front of me now. I leaned away from the giant beast, still a _tiny_ bit scared. All of a sudden, he reached for my hand. "Wait! What are you-?"

"Sh sh, relax." The dragon snorted and I pulled my hand away. "It's okay, it's okay." I couldn't tell who he was talking to; the dragon, or me. With that, he took hold of my hand again and guided it towards the horn of the dragon. My fingers twitching, I slowly allowed him to put my hand on the dragon. As soon as he did, the dragon started making a weird, purring sound and shifted its gaze to me. I glanced up at his giant yellow eyes, and I don't know if I had gotten hit in the head to many times during training or something, but it actually looked like he _liked_ me. At that moment, I didn't think Hiccup was as crazy as I did five minutes before. I couldn't wait to ride this dragon into battle!

Then Hiccup started walking away and my panic from before returned full force. "W-where're you going?" I asked nervously, not taking my hand even the teeniest bit from the dragon's head. Hiccup walked over to the storage container near the edge of the ring and pulled out a coil of rope.

"You're going to need something to hold on," he told us, holding up the rope, smiling at us. Then he got all serious again as he told us how to approach the dragons. Well, told the others, since I don't think this dragon and I could get much closer before I actually got on his back.

"Alright, remember to approach your dragon slowly, and calmly, drop any weapons you may have on you and throw them away from you, to show them you don't mean to harm them." No one had any weapons with them, so they just started walking towards their respective dragons like Hiccup told them to. "Also, try to stay out of your dragon's blind spot," he said as an afterthought. From where I was standing, I could see that Astrid and the twins were really excited to get started, Fishlegs was still afraid, but went forward anyway.

Astrid had the least amount of trouble with her Deadly Nadder; it looked as if it was nearly as anxious to get to know her as she was to get to know it. The dragon actually took a step towards her, and almost immediately touched her nose to Astrid's outstretched palm. A huge smile broke out on her face when that happened. "You know," she said to her dragon, "if we're going to be friends and battle-mates, I'm pretty sure you need a name." She got a thoughtful look on her face for a minute or two. "I know! How about, Stormfly? Do you like that girl?" Stormfly chirped happily at her new name, and nuzzled her new rider and gave her a lick.

The twins looked as if they might be having a bit of a complication. It seemed as if the two heads of their Hideous Zippleback couldn't decide which twin to focus on. They kept switching between the two, getting their necks all twisted together. It certainly didn't help that the twins kept running from head to head, confusing the reptile even more. Eventually they got it sorted out, the head on the dragon's left going with Tuffnut, and the one on its right going with Ruffnut. After that was decided, the heads butted their respective riders playfully, Ruffnut's head letting out a tiny stream of gas as it watched her. "Hey, look at that! It looks like you're barfing!" Rufnut laughed. "That is so cool. I think that's what I'm going to call you: Barf." The dragon head looked pleased at this. The other head looked at Tuffnut, almost like it was waiting for its name to be given.

"Hmm, what to call you," Tuffnut said, looking thoughtful, something I had never seen before and I'm sure I'll never see again. "Oh!" he exclaimed, "I know! Your name is Belch!" He smiled at the head, which had lowered itself so it could be at eye level with its new rider. It liked the new name, and both heads licked their riders.

Fishlegs was probably the one having the most trouble out of all of us. He was still kind of scared of his Gronckle. I nearly laughed at that. Couldn't he see that these dragons are nice creatures? Hiccup had to come over and do something similar to what he did with me. He took Fishlegs' hand and gently put it on the nose of the dragon. It took a minute, but once they got used to each other, they looked like they couldn't be happier with who they got paired with. The roundish dragon gave a big slobbery lick to Fishlegs, and he started laughing. "Oh, you're a good boy* aren't you?" he said. "I think I'm going to call you . . . Meatlug! Are you alright with that?" Meatlug just rolled his tongue out and nudged him affectionately.

I looked over at my dragon, who was staring at me, not blinking at all. "What is it boy? What do you want?" Well, that was something I never thought I'd say to a dragon. He looked over to where the others were bonding with their dragons, and looked back to me. It took me a minute to figure out what he was trying to tell me. "Oh! You want me to give you a name, don't you?" He started to purr again and dipped his head lower.

Hmm, this was an important decision to make. I had to give him a name that showed everyone how tough he was, how tough we _both_ are. It had to let people know not to mess with us. After thinking it over for a minute, I had come up with the perfect name for my dragon. "Okay big guy, how do you like the name Hookfang?" Hookfang purred even louder and pushed me a few times playfully, then gave me a lick of thanks. What was with dragons and licking? "Alright, that's enough of that," I scolded him, though I was laughing while doing it. I couldn't believe that just this morning I was wishing it was me who was picked to kill this dragon. I couldn't imagine me doing anything like it now. "Alright buddy, let's get going. We have a battle to win." I could tell that this was the start of a beautiful (and possibly violent, both playful and not playful) friendship.

* * *

***Remember, at this point, they don't know that Meatlug is a girl. They find that out later in the short film, "Gift of the Night Fury".**

* * *

**Hey everybody! Long time no see, Sorry for the long wait, but school just got back after being out for a week, and I still have to get used to falling asleep before 3 am. :P But hey, at least I got this chapter up, even if I don't think it's my best work ever, especially that ending.**

**I really hope you like this chapter. For those of you that were hoping for a Hiccup chapter, I don't think I'm going to do one until later, but who knows, maybe I'll do one next! I'm really not sure. I wanted to put more focus on the characters that weren't the main focus of this glorious film.**

**I'd like to thank SJC-Caron by the way, for pointing out some mistakes I made in some of the chapters. Thanks for that! I actually did fix them before, I guess I just didn't fix them so they'd show up in the part that you guys read. So, thank you again SJC-Caron for bringing that to my attention.**

**Along with those edits, I did make a few _very_ minor other ones, just to make the grammar and maybe one or two details better, so if you end up reading this again and notice something a little different, that's why.**

**Well, once again, thank you a bazillion times for reading, favoriting, alerting, and most importantly, reviewing!**

**-Love & Secrets**

**P.S. Here's a riddle for you guys to solve:**

**I don't have a voice to speak with, but you hear me.**

**I don't have hands to touch you with, but you can feel me.**

**I don't have a body to move around with, but I'm almost always there, whether I'm tremendously big, or so small you barely notice me.**

**I can give you the cold shoulder, or wrap you in a warm hug, and I'm not usually inside.**

**What am I?**

**Let's see how many of you can figure this out. Put youf answer in a review or PM!**


	6. Chapter 6

3/8/13

_Disclaimer: I don't own How to Train Your Dragon, or DreamWorks Dragons: Riders of Berk. I am writing and posting this purely for my own entertainment, and am receiving no monetary gain from this in any way shape or form._

**Hiccup's POV**

I examined everyone as they bonded with their dragons. I smiled when I saw that everyone was getting along and no limbs were lost. It was actually pretty surprising that this happened so quickly, when it took about a few days for Toothless to trust me at all. Astrid and Stormfly, as she had chosen to call the Deadly Nadder, must have made some sort of connection with each other when I brought her out. Why else would she seem almost nervous about asking which dragon she could ride? The twins also seemed to be having a good time with their Hideous Zippleback, Barf n' Belch. I was pretty surprised that they were the most enthusiastic about riding into battle with dragons. Then again, I don't think they were ever completely right in the head, either.

Looking around at everyone made me realize just how amazing things could be if everything worked out in the end and we got rid of the Red Death, as I had taken to calling it. That, that _thing_, it just wasn't natural, nothing that big should even be able to exist. It was the sole reason we had all these problems with dragons. Well, I suppose Vikings probably would have some reason or another to start a fight with dragons, we're just stubborn like that.

The mere thought of what we were about to do chilled me to my very core. I – _w__e_, couldn't be allowed to mess this up. Though, with my track record. . . I shook my head. I couldn't afford to think like that. We _would_ stop the Red Death. We _would_ end this once and for all. I _would_ get my best friend back safely.

The thought of Toothless seemed to fight against my fear of what was to come. I won't let my first friend, my _best_ friend, down. I strengthened my resolve and went to help the others with mounting their dragons. I gave them all a length of rope to use to help them hold on, and helped them get on. I was again surprised at how willing the dragons were on helping us. Perhaps they knew what was going on? That they knew we were trying to help them get rid of the same problem that had been causing us problems for so many decades?

I was helping Fishlegs with Meatlug, his Gronckle, when he decided he wanted to ask me something. "Uh, Hiccup?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, I was wondering, is this dragon, the dragon queen, really big enough to swallow ten Gronckles?" he asked, the quiver in his voice back.

I looked him straight in the eye. "I'm not going to sugar-coat it. Unfortunately, Fishlegs, I think I may not have done the horror of the Red Death, that's what I've decided to call it, justice." I scrunched my eyebrows together. "As I said, I have never even seen anything remotely close to how terrifying it was. Every dragon in the nest cowered away in fear when it showed itself. It is the reason I'm asking all of you to do this. I need all the help I can possibly get. I wouldn't ask you to put yourself in this kind of danger if I didn't think it was serious." I looked over to him. He had gone as pale as he had before he passed out earlier. "You're not going to faint again, are you?" He closed his eyes, swallowed, took a deep breath, and shook his head.

"No, I'm not," he said. After a pause, he continued, "How do you expect to get rid of this thing?" he asked quietly.

I frowned. This was the part I was most concerned about. "All I know is; I have to get to Toothless and get him free. Once I do that . . . well, I'm not quite sure." Fishlegs looked at me like I was crazy, which, at this point, I'm not sure I wasn't.

"You plan on taking on the most terrible dragon known to man _and_ dragon, without a plan?" he stammered.

"Right now, I'm not even sure that a plan would do us much good." I told him, not looking at him.

"What do you mean?"

"Any number of things could go wrong. Someone could be taken down, maybe this dragon has an ability that I don't know about, there's no telling what could happen with this. With a plan, we have to rely on to many variables. Trust me, I'm not going in completely blind, I've seen this thing before at least." I half-smiled up at him. "Besides, I've got all of you with me, which should make things at least a little easier."

Fishlegs looked down. "Then are you sure you want me for this? I mean, I'm not the best fighter around."

It was hard seeing him like this. It reminded me a bit of myself, how everyone was always looking down on me, mocking me, and just plain being disappointed in me. "Fishlegs," he glanced at me from under his eyelashes. "I know that you don't think you'll be much help with this, but I _do_ need you. You can help me understand this monster once you get a look at it."

He looked at me questioningly. "What do you mean, Hiccup?"

I looked him straight in the eye. "I may know and understand more about dragons than anyone on this island does, but you know dragons too, just in a different way. You remember everything you learned in the Book of Dragons. I bet you could help me figure out the strengths and weaknesses of the Red Death so that, when we do go into battle, we can gain a little bit of an edge." He started blushing sheepishly at my praise of his knowledge. "Don't sell yourself short, Fishlegs, you're important, even if you don't think so."

By this point, I had gotten him on top of Meatlug, so I went to go help Astrid get on Stormfly, having already helped Snotlout, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut. "Hiccup!" he called. I turned around to face him. He gave me a grateful smile. "Thanks. You know, for that." I returned his smile. It felt good to be appreciated by someone who wasn't a big scaly reptile.

I walked over to Astrid and helped her onto Stormfly, then got on myself, as I didn't have a mount of my own at the moment. I looked behind me at her. She smiled at me, "Let's do this," she said, her face becoming completely serious and determined.

"Come on guys, let's do this!" I yelled to the others. I got shouts of agreement and battle cries in reply, and we all took off, soaring into the air on the backs of the very beasts that we had just recently been trained to kill.

As we left the island behind us, I looked back at it. This was it. There really was no turning back now. I sighed. I really hoped that this didn't blow up in my face, like practically every other idea of mine did. If this worked, then we would be ending a pointless war that had lasted for three hundred years. If it didn't, well, there probably wouldn't be anyone around to remember my failure.

* * *

**Hey everyone! I'm back! Sorry about the longish wait, and this isn't even as long as most of my other chapters. I did warn you that I won't really have an updating schedule though.**

**So I finally did Hiccup's point of view. I was honestly considering not putting his perspective in here at all. It's kind of over done in my opinion, but I ended up doing it anyway. Oh well, I just thought that his perspective would fit best here, and so, this popped out of the mass of colors and insanity I call my brain.**

**Anyway, from last chapter's AN, everyone who answered in a review got it right. I really need to find harder riddles. :/ For those of you that didn't review or didn't get it, the answer to the riddle was the wind.**

**So read, do whatever, but please review! They always make me feel so awsome inside, even if they're just one-word reiviews.**

**Well, good-bye for now my lovely pretties! I will see you all soon(ish).**

**~ L & S**

**P.S. Let me know what you guys think of this: this same fanfiction, but from the point of view of the dragons.**


	7. Chapter 7

_5/12/13_

_Disclaimer: I don't own How to Train Your  
Dragon, or DreamWorks Dragons: Riders of Berk. I am writing and posting this  
purely for my own entertainment, and am receiving no monetary gain from this in  
any way shape or form._

* * *

**Stoick's POV ****_(pt 1)_**

I looked ahead through the fog that is Helheim's Gate. Finally, the day had come, the day when we finally find the Dragons' Nest. I glanced back at the Night Fury long enough to sneer and spit in its face. It may have brought us here, but it was still the worst dragon of them all.

That thought lead me back to my son, excuse me, my _ex-son_. He was no son of mine. He shouldn't have been from the moment he was born. There's never been a chief or son of a chief anything like him. And that is not a compliment. He's always been . . . different, but I never thought he would dare go as far as trying to _tame_ one of those gods-awful scaled demons. Not only that, but the one dragon he manages to get close enough to is the very one that does the most damage to the village! How he even accomplished such a thing was beyond anyone's comprehension, even harder to understand was that he would even consider trying to do it in the first place. It was an act of treason worthy of banishment, and he would receive just that, as soon as we got rid of the Nest.

I groaned, this isn't the first headache thinking of Hiccup has given me, but this time, he wasn't alone in my thoughts. His mother, my wonderful wife who now resided in Valhalla, was there too. I found myself muttering, "Oh Val, how could this have happened?"

I shook my head. I couldn't afford to look weak or troubled in front of the others. I needed to show them that there wasn't anything to fear, especially when there wasn't anything to cause concern. I mean really, this is just like a dragon raid, except that this time, the tables have turned. _We_ are the ones that are going to emerge victorious. We will no longer have to deal with the dragon parasites taking everything we work so hard for to survive.

We went along through the mist of Helheim's Gate for a while longer, following where that blasted Night Fury unintentionally directed us. It will be a whole new kind of satisfying when we finally get rid of these pests, I thought to myself, especially that Night Fury.

I looked ahead, and I could just barely make out an upcoming landmass through the fog. We had arrived we were finally at the place that my ancestors and I had been searching for the past three hundred years. We would finally end it.

"However how this ends," I said aloud to my fellow Vikings, "it ends today."

When we finally docked, I could feel my fellow warriors' anticipation for what was about to happen. I know I felt the same way. We set up catapults that would be used to knock the side of the massive mountain in, allowing us to, at last, get rid of the beasts. Maybe then we could store up enough food to last us the winter.

The catapults were finally set up, loaded, and had eager Vikings waiting for my order. Well, I couldn't keep them waiting much longer, now could I? I slowly raised my hand so everyone could see, and then quickly made it into a fist, giving the signal to launch.

The rocks did their job, and quite well, I might add. They knocked straight through, leaving a gaping hole in the side of the mountain. Then, all at once, a huge amount of dragons suddenly flew out of the hole, straight over our heads.

Everything was quiet then I heard Gobber walk up to me. "Is that it?" he asked, sounding greatly surprised. There was a moment of silence, before everyone broke out into jovial cheers, sure that we had gotten rid of the menace, or at least gotten it to leave, for good.

I frowned. That couldn't just be it. We haven't suffered for three centuries losing hundreds of friends and family members, not to mention a significant amount of food shortages just for them to fly away when their home was only slightly damaged. It was far too easy. It didn't add up. Why didn't the dragons attack us for putting a hole in their home when they saw us? Something was very wrong here.

My suspicions were only confirmed when I looked back to the head ship where the Night Fury was restrained. It was thrashing around, as if it wanted to go and join its kind in the sky. However, that wasn't the strange part, after all, if I was chained to a boat, I would be trying to escape as well. The strange part was that it did not look all that angry. No, it looked almost . . . afraid. This is what worried me. What on Midgard could be terrifying enough to even make the unholy offspring of lightning and death itself flinch, let alone terrified to the point where it didn't even look all that angry about being restrained?

I suddenly remembered what Hiccup had desperately tried to tell me after I dragged him to the Great Hall. _"They have to raid us or they'll be eaten themselves!"_ What exactly had he meant by that? He couldn't have possibly meant . . . no. That can't possibly be it. Then again, Hiccup had been here before.

No. Hiccup was always one to exaggerate, not to mention the simple fact that he is what his name suggests him to be, everything must look bigger to him than it would to us. It simply isn't possible for something that big to exist. Still . . .

"This isn't over!" I yelled back to the celebrating Vikings. They all quieted down and turned serious after they heard me. Just then, we heard the loudest sound I'm willing to bet anyone there at the time had ever heard. It was a roar, and a massive one at that. I heard everyone start murmuring worriedly to each other; wondering what could have made such a sound. We soon got our answer, though to this day all of us wish we hadn't.

A massive dragon, one the size of at least a hundred Monstrous Nightmares burst out of the mountain through the hole. Although, the only thing that did for the mountain was damage it more, since it wasn't nearly big enough for it to get through cleanly. It was something that will forever haunt my nightmares, and that is something that isn't easy to accomplish, by anything. The thing had three pairs of eyes, legs at least twice the size of the Great Hall of Berk, an enormous club-like tail that looked like rocks had been put together and stuck on the end of it, and red big red spikey scales all over its back.

I couldn't believe it. For once, Hiccup had been right about something. This is why all those dragons were constantly raiding us. They had to get food to feed this, this _thing_, or, like Hiccup said, they would more likely get eaten than left alone. I couldn't believe I was actually feeling sympathy for the savage beasts, but this dragon (if you were even able to call it that) was so horrible, that it would have made Hel herself take a step back in fear. At this point, I pretty much knew that none of us were getting out of here alive, or, at the very least, no one was leaving without at least losing a limb. But that didn't mean we couldn't go down the Viking way. We would go down fighting. Even so, as I stared at the monstrosity, my eyes wide with what I will never admit to be fear, but honestly was, I could only say one thing, "Odin help us."

* * *

**Hey everyone! I'm back!**

**First off, I'd like to apologize for making you guys wait for so long, but if this is your first time clicking on this fanfic, just ignore that. So, I'm finally off hiatus, and back on fanfiction. One of the reasons it took me so long to update was the fact that Stoick is one of the hardest characters to write from the perspective of, especially at this point in the movie. But I really should have updated sooner, but I just got lazy, as well as distracted. I had other things to worry about, like school. But I hope this will make up for it, and if it doesn't, then feel free to throw virtual tomatoes at me while I desperately fail at dodging them.**

**Also, for a side note, did anyone here see the released pics for HTTYD 2? They are so freaking amazing! Hiccup looks awsome, and so do Toothless and Astrid. They are the only ones to have pictures released, but if any of you know of some other released/leaked pics that aren't of them, please let me know. Also, I also read somewhere that the next season of Riders of Berk (that will be coming out fall this year. Ugh, waiting, blech) will have a new name. It will be called, wait for it, Defenders of Berk! I personally think that that is totally and completely awsome. Also, very much a forshadow into next season. I can't wait!**

**So as always, read, favorite alert, PM, and REVIEW!**

**Peace, love, and peaches (unless you're allergic to peaches, in which case I wish you pomegranates) to you all, my lovely pretties!**

**~ Love & Secrets**

**P.S. I'm thinking of changing my penname. I'd like to know if you guys have any suggestions as to what it could be, just don't suggest anything that directly has to do with a fandom.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm sorry again for doing this to you guys, but I have to put this fanfiction, once again, on official temporary hiatus. I just had a huge case of writer's block, and right now there are finals going on in my classes, and I've been dealing with them for a few weeks now. I probably won't be able to get back to this fanfic until mid to late august. My family is taking a 3-week trip to Strasbourg, France starting the 16th of July, and we have to get ready for that. I will be too busy for a good part of the summer to focus on writing. I'm sorry for that.**

**In the meantime, I do have a riddle for you guys, and I want to see how many of you can solve it. It's the smae riddle that's over at the end of my HTTYD one-shot ****_A Friendly Talk About Weapons_****. Maybe some of you have already seen it, but for those of you that haven't, here it is:**

**I come in many forms,**

**I'm nearly everywhere you go,**

**I can make you feel happy or sad,**

**Some like me fast, some slow.**

**I'm heard by everyone**

**Whether they've loved or fought**

**I'm even inside of your body**

**Whether you like it or not. **

**What am I?**

**See if you can solve it. Send me a review or PM with your guess. But please, I beg of you, if you're going to guess in a review, please sign in, otherwise I can't reply to you to give you the answer.**

**I'm sorry again for not being able to give you another installment of _A New View_, but I do have a lot going on at the moment. Also, make sure to read my one-shot. You know, the one I mentioned above? If you guys would read and review it, that would be awesome. :)**

**I know I've already said this several times, but I really am sorry about leaving you guys hanging for so long. Don't worry, I'm not abandonning this story, I just can't work on it at the moment. Anyway, I will see you all in about a month and a half!**

**So long, my pretty lovelies,**

**~Love and Secrets**


	9. Chptr 8

_Disclaimer: I don't own How to Train Your Dragon, or DreamWorks Dragons: Riders of Berk. I am writing and posting this purely for my own entertainment, and am receiving no monetary gain from this in any way shape or form._

8/7/13

**Astrid's POV**

"Come on guys, let's do this!" We launched into the air, all of us shouting and giving our best battle cries. At least, I think I gave one. All I really remember about that particular moment is wondering how on Midgard we were going to pull this off, and thinking about how great it was to be taking my first flight on _my_ dragon.

My dragon.

I think that was when the whole reality of the situation sunk in, along with what we would be accomplishing if we actually managed to get rid of the "Red Death", as I had heard Hiccup telling Fishlegs he had decided to call it (fitting, I thought). We would not only end the dragon threat, but we wouldn't have to rebuild our houses twice a week. We would be able to have enough food so no one would starve to death during winter and devastating winter. We would be able to stop worrying about our loved ones being carried off, eaten, or mauled and/or mutilated by giant scaled menaces at a completely unpredictable moment. Also, we would be gaining the best allies a person could possibly ask for.

I had only not wanted to kill dragons for about a day or so, but I could already tell that Stormfly and I were at the start of something big with each other. I had no idea what was going to happen after this, or how this was going to play out, but my biggest wish at that moment, right then, was that we would succeed, so that I could start to properly start my new life as a dragon rider with all my friends and their dragons.

I noticed that Hiccup was being uncharacteristically quiet. Usually, in tense situations, he couldn't stop rambling. "Hey Hiccup, what's wrong?" He didn't answer, so I looked back and saw that he was staring off into the horizon, a thoughtful look on his face. I tried again to get his attention. "Hey! Hiccup!" I shouted over the wind rushing around us.

He turned his head to look straight at me. "Huh? Sorry Astrid, did you say something?" he asked.

"Yeah, I did. I asked if there was anything wrong." After I said that, he just stared at me, eyebrow raised. "What?" He continued looking at me in that same way and I thought about what I had just asked. When I realized what exactly I had just said, I could've smacked myself in the face, had I not been currently using nearly every muscle in my body to hold onto Stormfly's back. "Oh, right, sorry. Of course, big dragon, ending a three hundred year old war, saving everyone we know from a gruesome fiery demise. Right, that."

"Yeah, that," he said sullenly. "Astrid? Do you really think we can pull this off?" He asked, with a weird mix of hope, desperation, and determination in his voice.

I thought about it, and thought about it, and thought about it. "Honestly, Hiccup," I replied after what seemed like hours, "I have no idea."

"Well that's encouraging," he mumbled.

"Hey, you asked what I thought, and I gave you answer." I shot back. "O.K., let me try again," I continued. "I do believe we have a chance, if not a large one, of bringing down this monster. I just have no idea how we're going to get to that point. Is that better for you?"

He turned away and his thinking-really-hard-and-really-seriously face came back. Finally, he spoke, though I couldn't hear him too well due to the fact he seemed to be speaking more to himself than me, and was sort of mumbling. "I don't know, I just can't help thinking about what will happen if we don't do this right. Especially considering my history with plans . . ." he trailed off.

I turned to look ahead of us. I didn't say anything for a while. What could I say? That I didn't think we had the possibility of failing, and that none of us would get out of this with any harm, bodily or otherwise? "Look Hiccup, I finally said, "I'm not going to say something just for the purpose of making you feel better because, let's face it, it probably wouldn't end up being true anyway." I felt him tense up behind me, but I knew he knew I was right. "But I'm going to tell you something I do know for sure."

"What is it?"

"I know that, without you, we never would have found out the real reason for all the destruction our tribe has suffered for the past seven generations. If you hadn't done what you did, I would have grown up partaking in the mindless slaughter that's been going on for far too long. And not only partaking, but _enjoying_ it, too. If you hadn't shot down Toothless, you would have never become friends, and I'm going to take a wild guess and say that you feel more at home with Toothless in the air than you ever did on the ground in the village."

He hesitated a bit before finally saying, "Yeah, I do. I've never felt more . . . me, I guess than after I started hanging around Toothless." He sounded wistful, like he thought he was never going to be able to do that again.

"Well then, I want you to listen to me. I'm not going to tell you we're all going to be fine, I'm not going to tell you this not-so-planned-out plan is going to work, and I'm not even going to say we're all definitely going to make out of this mess. What I am going to say, Hiccup, is that you gave us something, and I'm not just talking about the six of us. I'm talking about the entire island of Berk."

He looked at me. "Oh yeah? And what exactly did I give you all except a massive headache every time I stepped out the door?"

"You gave us a _chance_. You are, right now, giving us the opportunity for a better life, one where we don't have to constantly be on our guard for random dragon attacks. Personally," I told him, a smile starting to make its way onto my face, "I think that's the most awesome thing anyone could've done."

"Yeah, I guess you have a point there," he replied.

"Not to mention," I added. "You introduced me properly to this girl here." I smiled broadly and gave Stormfly an affectionate pat on the side of the head, to which she started cooing a little bit. "That is something I'll never be able to thank you enough for, and I really do mean that."

I could feel him start to smile behind me. "Well, you're welcome on that front. I'm just glad that you all took so well to the idea of riding dragons. I'll admit, I was kind of nervous some of you would refuse to help once I explained everything," he admitted.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, I would've used any tactic I could think of to get them to agree, and I do mean _any tactic_," I told him, smirking.

He laughed a little at that. "I can only imagine how horrifying you would have been," he chuckled.

We were silent after that. I turned back to look at how far we had flown so far. I found that I couldn't see the island anymore. When I turned back to look forward, I felt as though I had just turned my back on my entire life, which, in a way I suppose, I did. But instead of feeling lost or confused or angry, I felt empowered, and although I still had no idea what outcome this day would bring, I knew that, whatever happened, as long as we never went back to the way we were before this mess started, I would at least be able to rest knowing that we had changed something, and for the better.

* * *

**Hey guys! I'm back in the states! I'm also officially one year older. Unfortunately we had to wake up at around 4:30 am to catch a plane on my birthday, but whatever. France was cool and so was Germany, but I'm SO glad to be home. Anyway,the point is, I'm back, and I decided to give you guys another chapter of ****_A New View_****. I hope you all like it, and that it was worth the wait.**

**Also, did you guys know that DreamWorks has released the trailer for the next season of Dragons? I just saw it earlier and it looks awesome! Apparently, Dagur is definitely coming back for season 2! hiccup also makes a new shield rope thingy, which also looks like it might come in handy. So if you want to see it, just go to YouTube and search "Defenders of Berk" and click on the one that is 31 seconds long. I can't wait for the new season. I wish it would come out faster. Also, how many of you saw the teaser trailer for HTTYD 2? Excuse me for a moment, I have to fangirl a bit. EEEEEEP! OMG IT LOOKS SO AWESOME AND 19 YEAR OLD HICCUP LOOKS AMAZING! O.K., I'm done. Seriously though, I really recommend looking those two things up on YouTube. If you're a fan of HTTYD (if you aren't, then what the heck are you even doing reading this fanfiction?), you won't regret it.**

**Also, I'm going to hold off on answering the riddle for all you who haven't gotten a response from me with the answer. I'm going to let more people guess what the answer is. If you do guess, and you leave a review or PM with your guess, then I will PM you with the answer, but remember, I can't PM you if you're NOT LOGGED IN!**

**I think I have to go now, so farewell my pretty lovelies!**

**~Love and Secrets**


End file.
